home_and_away_soap_operafandomcom-20200213-history
Ep 683 (14 Jan 1991)
Synopsis wants rid of her baby's clothes]] Karen bounces into the diner, delighted that she took Ailsa's advice and patched things up with Sophie. There's still one problem though - Blake is still sulking and she doesn't know how to tell him she has made up with Sophie. The only advice Ailsa can give her is to tell him quickly and not keep him in the dark. After all, that's the root of this issue. When Karen gets home and tells Blake that she has been to see Sophie, it predictably doesn't go well. Pippa comes into the diner with a delivery. Ailsa tries to fish for information and gets her to admit that Michael has asked her out and that she likes him. She's still not sure if it's going to go anywhere but Ailsa says she's very pleased for her. The next day, Pippa, Michael and Carly inspect Floss and Neville's old gypsy van. Pippa has some new caravans on order so this one has to go. It has seen better days and Carly thinks a good fire would sort it out. Michael asks if an adventure playground or something could use it. That plants an idea in Pippa's head - she has a friend who runs a children's home. Sally has figured out that there's something going on between Pippa and Michael. She talks to Carly while Pippa's on the phone to her friend. She's not happy about Pippa's new boyfriend at all and asks Carly will they get married? Pippa's friend says he'd like to take the gypsy van but doesn't have the time to come collect it. Michael suggests they take the day off and drive it up there. They can bring Sally too. Pippa thinks that's a great idea. Later on, Carly has to break it to her that Sally's not happy about Pippa seeing Michael. Bobby is home from hospital and not in a good way. She's frosty towards Donald and Ailsa. She doesn't waste much time before sorting through her baby's clothes. She has decided she is going to give all of the gifts back to the people who gave them to her. Even Sally who'd knitted something especially for the baby. Exasperated, Donald admits that he's finding it hard to cope with the loss of his grandchild but that at least he's being honest about it. Blake has spent the afternoon being horrible to Karen. Talking to him didn't work so she tries a different tactic; "Accidentally" falling off her bicycle and scaring her brother. It works wonderfully and the pair manage to wangle two free sundaes out of Ailsa at the diner. Donald's words appear to have resonated with Bobby. Next time they talk, she's more open than she has been since she came home. She doesn't know how she should feel any more but is glad she has her friends around her. Donald promises her he'll always be there for her too. The gypsy van is ready to go in the morning so Michael's in good form. He's going to be making the road trip, then a meal out with Pippa. She has to tell him, firstly that Sally isn't going to be coming with them because she doesn't feel like it. And then when he senses that there's more to the story than that, the news that she's not too keen on the pair of them seeing each other. Michael is hurt and wonders aloud what he should do. Pippa won't hear of him disappearing into the sunset but neither of them can think of a way of solving the problem. They know it won't be easy though. Cast Main cast *Karen Dean - Belinda Jarrett *Donald Fisher - Norman Coburn *Ailsa Stewart - Judy Nunn *Blake Dean - Les Hill *Bobby Simpson - Nicolle Dickson *Carly Lucini - Sharyn Hodgson *Michael Ross - Dennis Coard *Pippa Fletcher - Debra Lawrance *Sally Fletcher - Kate Ritchie Guest cast *None Writer - Greg Millin Director - Michael Ailwood Series Producer - Andrew Howie Exec Producer - Des Monaghan Prev Ep Ep 682 (10 Jan 1991) Next Ep Ep 684 (15 Jan 1991) Category:1991 episodes.